


to be young and in love in new york city (in new york city)

by pearlselegancies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New York City, Sightseeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: “If we get caught I’m blaming you.“ Gina’s voice made Ricky turn around as he smirked at her. "Please, we’ll be fine.”“It’s midnight. In New York. We’re supposed to be in bed right now. Not looking for this diner you want to find.” He smiled at his girlfriend, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.- or rina in nyc on a school field trip.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 16





	to be young and in love in new york city (in new york city)

“If we get caught I’m blaming you.“ Gina’s voice made Ricky turn around as he smirked at her. "Please, we’ll be fine.”

“It’s midnight. _In New York._ We’re supposed to be in bed right now. Not looking for this diner you want to find.” He smiled at his girlfriend, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Come on! We’ve got to live a little bit. We’re in New York City babe. We just saw Heathers not even three hours ago!” Gina rolled her eyes at him, walking faster so she was step by step with him.

Finally, they reached their designation. A dingy little diner called Simone’s. Ricky had apparently heard that it served the best pancakes in Manhattan, and he was determined to try them.

They walked in, quickly finding a seat and grabbing menus. Gina looked over the options before deciding on what she was going to get. Ricky did the same, and a waitress came by to take their orders.

They chatted with her as she wrote down their orders, and as she left, Gina let out a soft yawn.

“I hate you for waking me up at 12 am.” She grumbled, earning a chuckle from Ricky. “Sorry baby.”

Their pancakes came quickly and they ate them in relative silence. Gina looked up at Ricky, a small smile on her face as she spoke. “I’m glad that I get to explore New York with you.”

Ricky looked at her, before smiling as well. “I’m glad that I get to explore New York with you too.”


End file.
